My 45 Themes
by elskling
Summary: I have always wanted to try doing these things. Let's see how it goes. Rated T just to give it some time and space.
1. Good morning

Roy Mustang loved mornings.

For him, they were the most peaceful time of day.  
Instead of mountains of undone paperwork Roy had a fresh morning paper in his hands, already written for him. The coffee tasted better that the HQ's coffee machine's lame slop. And loose pajama pants were way more comfortable to wear than uniform pants.

And, the best of all…

Roy heard a loud thump and lifted his eyes from the paper, seeing his blonde beloved rubbing his forehead after hitting it to the doorframe.

Edward looked like a corpse risen back from death with his hair sticking out here and there, wrinkled tank top and dark bags under his amber eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine" Roy said to his lover, amused from the sight.

"Have the coffeepot empty and you're dead man" Edward said in response, looking at the older man murderously.

Oh yeah, Roy just loved mornings.


	2. I'm leaving now

"I'm leaving now" Edward said as he sat up and took his now empty coffee mug to the sink before going to the hall. Roy didn't say anything, just took another sip from his own coffee and turned another page of his paper. The colonel himself had a day off and was staying at home whole day.

At hall Ed looked back to the kitchen, not yet getting what he wanted.

"Roy? I said I'm leaving" he said again, this time getting a sound of quiet 'hmm' and turning paper.

Giving a slight pout Ed took his boots from under the rack, "I'm just putting my boots on", then picking his keys from a little side table, "And taking my keys with me".

Nothing.

Now Ed really got pissed off.

"Roy!" he shouted as he heated back for the kitchen and gave Roy an angry look. "Did you hear me?! I said I'm leaving now".

Roy just lifted his head and looked at Ed. "Yes, I did hear you" he said calmly and sat up to get himself more coffee.

Stunned, Edward just stood there, but after a moment he gave up, shook his head and went back to the hall. He grabbed his red coat and opened the door, but before Ed made it outside, he heard Roy calling his name. Ed turned around and saw Roy standing in the doorway, leaning to doorframe and holding his refilled mug of coffee.

"Have a nice day" Roy said with a loving smile on his lips before getting back to the kitchen.

There it was, and finally Edward could leave for work, smiling like a fool.


	3. After one year

Roy remembered the first few weeks of his relationship with Edward Elric.

There had been lots of kissing, tender touches and words, loving looks and blushed cheeks (mostly from Ed's side).  
There had been lots of sex, both slow, gentle love-making and rough, fast fucking.  
There had been some fighting, too. Either little disagreements or real big arguments, always ending up to apologies and forgiving (and make-up sex).

Those weeks had been full of happiness and laugh, with some tears and sadness, desperate yesterdays and morrows full of hope.

And still, even after one whole year, a thing hadn't changed.


	4. Library

**I personally hate this one. I had a big time getting this out...

* * *

**For Edward, the library was like another home.

There, surrounded by hundreds of books, Ed had chance to relax and think something else than work and responsibilities, to do something he really enjoyed.

Books were like friend to Ed. They didn't question him, didn't judge him or avoid him because of those stupid mistakes he had done. With books Ed lived with perfect concert.

In library Ed really felt like home. The other place like that was with Roy Mustang.


	5. Homeland

**A little bit of angst in this one, I guess...

* * *

**_Ed's Point of View_

I still remember my childhood home. Of course I do, it wasn't so long time ago, after all.

Anyway, I remember our house, a big, yellow house in the middle of green meadows. We had a big garden, full of apple trees and colorful flowers. We used to play a lot outside with Alphonse and Winry, our best friend from the neighbor. Our mom always watched us through the window from the kitchen while doing her household works.

I don't remember my dad, I was so little when he left. Not that I wanted to remember. We were happy with just mom with us. She loved us. I know because she used to say so almost everyday.

I have always liked animals. We didn't have any ourselves, but many of our neighbors did. Like Winry had Den, the black dog who often played with us.

I'm sure I'll never forget my home as child. And I don't really want to.

_Roy's Point of View_

I still remember my childhood home, though it was over twenty years ago.

The house wasn't big, just a small apartment from the city. We didn't have a garden, there was only other houses and roads everywhere you watched. But we did have flowers on the balcony. Beautiful red roses, like every house had.

I didn't have any siblings. I remember how I used to ask my mother and father if I could have a brother or a sister, but I never got one. There was just me and my parents. Pets were not involved. Father hated animals.

My father was a scary man. He yelled a lot, both to me and my mother. Not always, only when he was drunk. He drank a lot.

I really don't remember my mother, she was quiet and shy person. Didn't talk much, either. Never did she say she loved me. I'm not sure if she really did.  
But I remember seeing her cry often. Almost every night.

I think I will always remember my childhood home. Even if I wanted to forget.


	6. Hair

"It's over now!"

Roy's eyes shot open as he heard yelling from the bathroom. What is over? What was Ed talking about?

"I'm done with this shit! I'm just going to cut it off!"

Sitting up in his bed Roy stared alarmed at bathroom door, seen through the open bedroom door. Did Edward mean their relationship? Didn't he want to be with Roy anymore?

"You Know, I was gonna stop this thing sometime, anyway. So why not now? It would just save my time…"

Now Roy jumped out from the bed and rushed to the bathroom door, not yet having a courage to pen it. Ed had this planned all along? He never was serious about them?

"Ed?" Roy tried first carefully. He swallowed before he continued. "Do you really mean what you say?"

"Hell yeah I mean it!" came an angry response. "I'm fed up with this!"

"But… but Edward, love…" Roy thought hastily the right words to make it better. He was almost sobbing, he didn't want to loose his Edward. Roy put his hand on the door handle and pulled the door open. "Could you please give it a chance? I'm sure what the problem ever is we can get over it together…"

"What the problem is?" Ed cut Roy short and turned around so that now he was facing Roy and not mirror. And then Roy saw it.

Ed's beautiful, long blond hair was just a big mess on his head, all the shining gone and a huge hair brush was stuck on it.

"The problem…" Ed started dangerously and pointed at the brush. "…is that my fucking hair is every fucking morning like this and I'm not gonna live with it anymore. Just give me the scissors so I can get rid off of it."

Well, Roy apparently didn't have to worry about his relationship. More likely, he needed to find a way to save that blonde hair he loved almost as much as the teen himself.


	7. State alchemist

**Again, this wasn't easy and still I'm not satisfied with it... But here you go.**

* * *

East City News, the local paper was making a survey in the streets about what people thought about the city's most important officers in the military.

"Roy Mustang? A young guy to be a colonel already. And a state alchemist, right?"  
-Victor Geller, 40-

"Isn't he a state alchemist? The Flame Alchemist if I remember correctly…"  
-Alice Walker, 36-

"I'm gonna be as great alchemist as he is!"  
-Brandon Smith, 11-

"Roy Mustang? _The_ Roy Mustang? Who couldn't know the sexiest man in the city? Sure he isn't called the Flame Alchemist for nothing!"  
-Rachel Park, 24-

"A state alchemist and a great hero of war. The country needs more people like him."  
-Elisabeth Willis, 68-

"He's _mine_. Back off, bitches!"  
-Edward Elric, 17-

* * *

**And, by the way, I would appreciate some feedpack.**


	8. Opportunity

"Why is it so hard?" Hughes had once asked him.

Honestly, Roy didn't know even himself. Really, _why it was_ so hard? So hard to settle down with one person, get married and have a family.

Hughes hadn't been the only one to wonder it.

Surely Roy had where choose from. There were dozens of women who could have been more than happy to be Mrs. Roy Mustang. But…

"I'm just waiting for an opportunity" Roy always answered, to everyone else and also himself. That was it. The right opportunity was making it's way to come…

'Here it is now. My opportunity' Roy said to himself some years later. He knew it when he looked to those amber eyes, putting his hand to his pocket and getting on one knee.


	9. Firescars

Roy had many of them. All over his body.

One on his back from getting caught in under collapsing building while the war.

Couple on his shoulders from bullets from the enemy's gun.

Many little ones from his early years of fire alchemy training.

One big one on his stomach, made by his own hands to make the bleeding stop.

The biggest one of his firescars was, however, in his heart, made by his endless fire of love for Edward Elric.


	10. Train

Somehow Roy understood now why Edward always used the trains.

It really was quite comfortable way to get from place A to place B. You could just sit and watch out of the window and admire the beautiful scenery. Or if you got bored to that, there was the choice to sleep, that wasn't too hard. Or if you had a company, the train didn't make a noise big enough to hamper the conversation. One important thing about trains was the speed. It was maybe the fastest way to travel.

Thinking at these things Roy smiled and looked at Edward who was sitting on the opposite seat to him. The teen noticed this smirk.

"What's so funny?"

Roy's grin just widened.

"I think I can now understand your passion for the trains" came his answer and his eyes were sparkling. But Ed just looked confused.

"My passion?" he repeated with the look of disgust. This surprised Roy and it was his turn to look confused.

"Sure you like trains, don't you?"

"Hell no! They are boring, take too long and all the sitting is making my ass hurt!"


	11. Notes

After spending most of his nights for several weeks at Roy Mustang's house, Edward had became quite aware of all those little habits Roy seemed to have a lot.

One of them was leaving those little yellow notes on the fridge door. And Ed had developed a habit of his own from reading those notes while eating his breakfast alone when Roy had to leave for work early.

'_Remember to buy bread'_ , '_Remember the haircut on Friday'_ , '_Remember to do laundry_'… Remember this and remember that.

There was also some phrases, like '_Enjoy your life_' or '_Smile and the World smiles back_'. Roy really seemed to follow these sayings.

And, there was always one note meant to Ed. Those notes were always full of sweet words, from simple '_I love you_' to the most emotional verses he didn't quite even get, but they sure were beautiful.

Edward always made sure to take these notes with him before going to work every morning.

He also made sure to always to take the '_Remember to buy milk_' ones away.


	12. A real summer night

Clothes long ago gone, thick blankets already kicked out of the way on floor in the same messy pile with clothes.Two panting men lying on the bed, sticky skin shining in the light of setting sun coming in from the open window.

The younger one of two wiping a blond hair away from his sticky forehead and sighing.

"Roy…"

The older man can't do much more than just sneer and exhale heavily as a response.

"I think my brains are boiling."

Heat waves were _a bitch_.


	13. Flower

"Ed, I'm home!" Roy shouted cheerfully as he shut the door with his leg since both his hand were behind his back.

Roy really had a reason to be so cheerful. Not only was it a Valentine's Day, but his first Valentine's Day as _someone's boyfriend_. He was so excited by the thought that he actually had finally found his own Valentine.

Roy found Edward sitting on the couch in living room and reading a paper.

"Ed," Roy said with singing voice. "You know what day it is?"

Ed just sighed and turned a page. "Yes, yes I know. And I'm so full of it by now."

Ed sounded pissed off but Roy didn't let it bring himself down too. "How come?" he asked the blond.

Now Edward threw the paper to the couch table so Roy too could see what was printed on it.

"They are taking the whole thing too _seriously_." he complained and pointed the open page. "I mean look at this one. Instead of telling us some important news they are advertising about all these ridiculous gifts and flower sales." Ed shook his head. "Who buys flowers as a Valentine's Day gift on these days, anyway?"

That let Roy speechless as he stood there, still keeping his hands behind back. "Why shouldn't they?" he asked.

"You know, it's just so corny and lame. People should use more their imagination."

_Now_, Roy was blushing. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. So did you have anything else to say or..?"

"Nothing." Roy said quietly. "Nothing at all." Then he slowly backed out toward the door again, making sure Ed didn't see the bouquet of roses he had been hiding.

* * *

**Review, people. I know you can do it.**


End file.
